Silver Moon
by AikoNamika
Summary: There is a prophecy of a warrior of the moon who comes to Earth to protect the planet from the clutches of the darkness. (Gundam WingSailor Moon crossover of a rather unusual type.) (Discontinued)
1. Teaser

Warnings: Not many…Crossover/fusion…that's about all I can think of…references to the original Sailor Moon, but you can sorta think of them as re-re-incarnations…either that, or else as an alternate reality…If that doesn't work, they were tests runs! Other stuff…Not much.

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon. I dun own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own a bunch of books that have absolutely no relevance to this story, but that's not important right now!

Silver Moon (Tentative title)

Teaser

By AikoNamika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Shadow moved through shadow with the eerie grace of the unnatural, the demon flitting through the darkness towards the base of it's Master. If it could just get this energy to it…!

            A disk of light suddenly lanced out of the darkness, speeding towards the demon and slashing through it. The creature fell to the ground, not quite destroyed, but dying quickly, as the disk returned to the hand that threw it. It turned, looking up at its destroyer.

            She was tall and slender, with silver-white hair streaked with blue held back in twin odangos with ponytails continuing from them to end about knee-length. An elegant white mask concealed the eyes, though it knew that they were staring straight at him. A golden tiara decorated the girl's forehead, and a pale pinkish-white crystal winked at him from the center of a red bow at her chest, hints of pale blue glittering deep within. She was clad in a white-and-blue sailor outfit, a short blue skirt around her hips. One crimson bow held the blue kerchief together at the front, while another rested behind her. Beside her stood an ebony cat, a golden crescent moon shape on her forehead. The demon's eyes went wide.

            "Who…Who are you?!" Its voice was terrifying, but also terrified. It vaguely heard the clear soprano voice of the girl as she replied while the glowing disk, revealed to be the tiara that had sat on her head before, hurtled towards him.

            "I'm Sailor Moon!"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: Not many…Crossover/fusion…that's about all I can think of…references to the original Sailor Moon, but you can sorta think of them as re-re-incarnations…either that, or else as an alternate reality…If that doesn't work, they were tests runs! Other stuff…Not much.

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon. I dun own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own a bunch of books that have absolutely no relevance to this story, but that's not important right now!

Silver Moon (Tentative title)

Chapter 1

By AikoNamika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The alarm clock rang loudly at the Marquise residence, and a muffled voiced emerged from the covers. A few minutes later, when the alarm had still not stopped ringing, a hand appears, and smacks the poor thing. It, having been turned off, silences. Several more minutes pass in silence, and then a voice yelled from downstairs.

            "Zechs Marquise, if you don't get your butt out of bed, you are going to be late for school!" That cry had the occupant of the bed sitting up suddenly, pale blond hair flying through the air, revealing-

            -a _very_ bishie guy, who was currently clad in a pair of boxer shorts, and nothing else, which showed off his nicely tanned chest, yummy muscles, the pale blue eyes, and, of course, the long, down-to-there hair. Well, actually just down a little past his waist, but hey! He looked at the clock, his pale blue eyes going comically wide, and let out a wail of despair, jumping for his school uniform even while grabbing for his hairbrush. Once his uniform was on, his practiced hands gave his long platinum-blond hair a quick brushing, grabbing a hair band to snap his hair into a loose ponytail. Then he ran out of his room, down the stairs, paused only long enough to throw an evil look at his little sister Relena, and then vanished out the door. A few second later he returned for his lunch, blushing faintly.

            On his way to school (at a dead run, of course), he noticed a bunch of kids over in an alley, who just happened to be torturing a little black cat. He, being the softie that he was, ran over, chasing them away with loud shouts. Then he turned back, and caught sight of the black cat, her soft brown eyes locking onto his ice blue, a band-aid across her forehead. He walked carefully over to her, and slowly crouched down, stretching his hand out to her.

            "Hey, kitty…You okay?"

            "Mrowr…" The cat's response was that simple meow, but it allowed Zechs to get close enough that he could reach out, and carefully peel off the band-aid…Which earned him a set of footprints on his head as the cat leapt up, used his head as a springboard, and took off like a shot. He sighed, stood up again, and then took off for school at the same pace as the cat as he realized how late it was.

*~*~*

            "HEY _ZECHS!!!" The blond looked up as he heard his named yelled across the grounds of the school, and then grinned as he spotted the familiar figure of his best friend, Noin, waving her arms wildly to get his attention. He jogged over to her, plopping his lunch down on the table and seating himself with a grin._

            "How have you been, Noin?" Though Noin's actual first name was Lucretzia, she absolutely refused to let anyone call her by that, preferring her last name instead of the first. So she had told him when they were five years old and first met. He hadn't questioned her, and instead had simply accepted that fact, making her one of the people that she became friends with immediately.

            "Oh, I've been pretty good! Cathy, however, says that Trowa's been getting in trouble lately…" He looked at the girl beside Noin, a rather pretty brunet with multiple curls. Her little brother Trowa had apparently joined some sort of gang recently, as well as becoming romantically involved with one of the members…Who happened to be a boy. While Zechs himself had no problem with that, apparently Catherine was. Oh well.

            "Sorry to hear that." Zechs stuck with the non-committal answer that he usually used whenever Cathy began complaining about her brother.

            "So…Anything good happen to you lately?" That was Noin, trying to distract the curly-haired girl from her woes. It helped, and she brightened up a bit.

            "Yeah, my Mom just got this shipment of this _really_ pretty jewelry! She's gonna have a big sale for it tomorrow, and there's gonna be _tons_ of people there! You oughta come!" Her enthusiasm for the event caused both Zechs and Noin to agree, as they couldn't refuse her at that time.

*~*~*

            That evening, Zechs plopped himself down on his bed, tired from his afternoon of shopping at Cathy's Mom's store. The jewelry there had been _very nice, and there had been multiple necklaces or other things that he had _wanted_…But didn't have the money to pay for. Oh well. He began to half-heartedly consider doing his homework, but dismissed the thought almost before it entered his mind. _Him_? Do homework? Perish the thought! The blond was as lazy as the year was long, in other word, very. So he didn't care about the pile of homework on his desk. Nor did he even really notice the black cat with the moon-shaped mark on her forehead. Nope, not at- Wait, black cat with a moon-shaped mark on her forehead? He spun around until he was facing said cat, staring at her with astonishment. It was that same cat that he had helped this morning. But what was it doing here? He waved his hands vaguely at it, trying to get it to leave._

            "Shoo…Go on!" He looked at the feline in confusion as it only gave him a disdainful look.

            "I am not going to "shoo" as if I were a _normal_ cat, you know…" The voice was young, female, and coming from the cat. Zechs stared at her in shock.

            "What the…What the heck? I'm dreaming, right? I laid down on my bed and fell asleep, and this is just all some weird dream…" Zechs' pale blue were wide with fear and startlement, as he watched the feline. She rolled her soft brown eyes at him, and walked forwards so that she was sitting directly in front of him.

            "No, you are not dreaming. This is perfectly real!" She shot him a glare, and then settled, continuing, "Now. My name is Luna, and I need your help."

            Zechs continued staring at the black cat, shocked.

            "My help? …For _what_??? I mean, I'm just your average high school boy! And you…You're a talking cat!"

            "You are most certainly _not_ average! You, Zechs Marquise, are Sailor Moon, an the leader of the Sailor Senshi!" Zechs blinked at her. Then he blinked again, and then reached out, grabbed the cat, and started searching.

            "Alright, where're your batteries?!" She yowled, and leapt out of his grasp, glaring at him intensely.  
            "I AM NOT A TOY!!!!!!" She huffed angrily. And then a sly gleam appeared in her brown eyes, causing Zechs to back away cautiously. His caution was soon proven correct as she leapt up into the air and actually flipped around. A she leapt, a trail of bubble-gum pink light/glitter followed her, spinning around in a spiral as she was half-way down the arc on the other side, and then condensing in a pale pink crystal, so pale it looked almost white, with a few hints of light blue within it. He stared at it in shock, catching it absently as it fell into his hand.

            "Wh…What _is this?!" He stared at the crystal, not quite daring to pick it up, while Luna rolled her eyes in disgust._

            "It's your transformation crystal, you idiot." Her voice was flat, as if stating something that any idiot should know, and he was just proving himself to be even more of a one. Oh well. Zechs glared at her, and then picked up the crystal.

            "So what do you want me to do with this thing, anyway?" He looked at it, and then began absently tossing it up and down, causing a nerve to throb over Luna's eye.

            "STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH THAT!!!!! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MAGICAL ENERGY WAS PUT INTO THAT THING???!"

            "…no?"

            There was a long silence as the black cat stared at the blond. It extended further, and he began to fidget uncomfortably under her gaze. Finally, just as she seemed to be about to blow up like Mt. Fuji, a beeping noise rang came from her collar. Sending him one last venomous glare that promised him a slow and painful death, later, she twisted around, bringing her paws up to hold the devise like a screen. Her eyes scanned over it quickly, and then widened. She glared up at him.

            "Quickly! Transform into Sailor Moon!"

            "…how?" Zechs was thoroughly scared by the black cat, and was holding oh-so-still to avoid making a move that would piss her off further. But when she told him to do such a thing, he was clueless. The cat smacked her forehead with her paw, and then walked over to the open windowsill.

            "Hold the crystal up, and say, "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Is that simple enough to understand?" Zechs stared at the cat, his masculine sensibilities offended by the fact that he would have to say something as girly as "make-up."…But then he took in the fact that his hair was far longer than half of the girl's at school, as well as the fact that Luna looked like she was about to burn a hole in him if he protested anything.

            "Um…Sounds fine! Um…" He trailed off, and then stood up off of the side of his bed, and then, feeling rather foolish, held up the crystal.

            "Moon," the crystal began glowing faintly, "Prism," by now his eyes were closed, as even he could sense the rise of energy around him, "Power," and now both he and the crystal were surrounded by an intense glow, "MAKE-UP!" The last part seemed to rip itself from his throat, and he couldn't have stopped it, even if he wanted to. He could feel the energy rip through him like an earthquake, pouring all around him and melding with him, changing him into something that was a combination of his old self and the power…

            When he opened his eyes after the transformation, he _knew that he didn't look like he had before. That was confirmed when he looked in the mirror beside him, a full-length thing that he used to assuage his vanity. His hair had been pulled out of its usual ponytail, and now had part of it pulled up in a pair of odangos, with  the rest of his hair trailing down his back like a pair of streamers. And that wasn't the only change to his hair; It was still just as pale, but now it seemed to bear a silver tint, and had streaks of silvery-blue running throughout it. There was a pair of red jewels on the front of his odangos as well. He reached up to his ears, shocked to find a pair of crescent moon earrings dangling from his lobes, along with a golden headband/tiara-type thing on his forehead, the golden band coming out from under his hair to come to a point between and above his eyebrows, a red jewel resting there as well. His eyes were also partially hidden by a white eye-mask. Then he looked at what he was __wearing. A white body-suit thing, that looked a bit like a girl's swimsuit. A blue skirt ringed his hips, coming down to only about mid-thigh, the front of the skirt coming to a point in front. Red boots went up to his knees, with little crescent moons at the points. A red bow was at the back of his waist, and another was at his chest, where the ends of the blue sailor-type neckerchief came together. And at the center of the red bow in front was the same crystal he had used before, made larger, apparently, by his transformation. That was when he noticed the last change. His chest…There was something wrong with it…Then his eyes opened wide as he finally realized what was wrong._

            A soprano scream of terror rang from Zechs' room.

*~*~*

            "YOU TURNED ME INTO A _GIRL?!_" He stared at the smirking feline with furious ice blue eyes, one of his hands now held in front of his chest as if to hide the well-formed breasts that are now protruding from his- er, _her_ chest. The cat smirked, and nodded.

            "Yes, I did. For a few reasons, actually. One, all senshi are girls, at least in their transformed state, and two, the enemy will be looking for a girl once they catch sight of you…And I intend to keep you out of completely visible sight for as long as I can. My predecessor had a bit of trouble with that, as her senshi had this…Urge would be the most appropriate word…To make speeches when she arrived at the scene. I do _not want you to do anything of the sort! Arrive there, blow up the monster, and then we'll _leave_! Understood?" He- _She_ sighed, and nodded her head, eying the blue streaks cautiously._

            "Alright. I gotcha. So…Now what?"

            "_Now we go to where the monster is. Come on, let's go!" The black cat turned and leaped out the window she had come in, leaving no other choice for the boy-turned-girl except to follow._

*~*~*

            Zechs leaped after the black feline, following her as she headed, for some odd reason, towards his- her friend Catherine's home. Or at least, towards where her family's jewelry shop was. She was still, however, having a bit of a problem with her…gender. Or rather, the fact that she was currently the _wrong_ gender! After all, would she stay this way after she de-transformed? For that matter, how _do you de-transform? S(he) shook aside those thoughts as they arrived, but resolved to think about them later on._

            She crouched down on the roof, and sent a glare at the cat across from her.

            "What are we doing here?" She still wasn't used to the sound of her voice as a soprano, even at the whispering level she was using. Luna simply sighed.

            "You were here this afternoon, correct?"

            "Well, yes…"

            "Did you notice how simply _irresistible_ everything was?"

            "Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically. "There was this one necklace, and it was _soooo pretty, and I really didn't want to put it down, even though I probably couldn't pay for it even if I worked for three years…" She sighed dejectedly._

            "That's what I mean! The Negaverse has infected those jewels with dark energy, probably casting a good attractant-spell over all of them! Those jewels are now in the ownership of many, many, _many_ people, and that gives the Negaverse a chance to steal _all of their energy!" The cat now looked rather furious. Zechs just felt confused._

            "The 'Negaverse'? Who are _they?" If Luna was capable of sweatdropping like an anime character, she would have._

            "They're the bad guys who want to kill everyone. Now," Luna interrupted before Zechs could continue her questions, "I want to go down there and destroy the demon that is posing as your friend's mother! Quickly, Sailor Moon!" Even as she said it, Luna struck a dramatic pose.

            "…how?" There was a long pause. Luna fell over, no longer able to sustain her dramatic pose.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOW???" If Luna could have killed him, she would. But Zechs was calm and collected, unlike her feline companion.

            "You haven't explained how I use the magic that this form supposedly gives me. If I don't know, how will I use it?" Luna couldn't argue against that logic, but sighed.

            "You remove your tiara and say, 'Moon Tiara Action!' That will activate the attack. If the demon dodges, you can control the tiara by moving your hand around." Her voice was a monotone, as if she were tired of explaining something multiple times. Zechs just sighed, but leapt down, landing lightly on the ground behind the store, and slipping in the back entrance.

*~*~*

            As she slipped through the darkness, she shivered in apprehension. Who was she, to be some sort of magical superhero? And for that matter…Who was she to be FEMALE??? _That_ particular thing rankled the most. She didn't _want to be female? Why couldn't she be a superhero while staying __male?_

            Then she froze as a choked whimper caught her sharp hearing. She carefully edged forwards to the corner, and peeked around it, staring wide eyed at the sight of Catherine's mother standing above her daughter. But it wasn't really Mrs. Bloom. He woman's face was harshly distorted, the whites of her eyes turned black while the rest was red. Huge fangs peeked out of her mouth, and jagged horns protruded from her hair. She really did look like some sort of demon. Her hands were currently wrapped around Cathy's neck, and then girl was gasping for air, her face contorted in pain and fear. Zechs couldn't take it anymore, and leapt out from behind her hiding place.

            "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Her voice didn't disturb her as much this time, as she was mainly focused on the monster, who looked up, confusion in its eyes. Then a malicious smile crossed her face (and with those fangs, it was _not pretty), and it dropped Cathy's unconscious form._

            "Ahhh…More prey! More precious energy for the Negaverse!" The thing's voice was chilling, but she managed to refrain from shuddering in disgust.

            "I'm not gonna let you go and hurt that girl!" She managed to keep from saying "my friend," as she knew that it would give the bad guys a link to her if they ever tried to catch her.

            "Oh? And who are you to say that?" Again, that nasty, nasty voice…And again, the few things that Luna has said percolated into her mind, and she knew how to answer.

            "I'm not telling, because it won't matter to you!" And with that, the blond boy-turned-girl pulled her tiara from her forehead, the crimson gem beginning to glow with a silver light. Even as she moved, again the words flowed from her without her direct consent.

            "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The magical disk that the tiara had become streaked towards the demon, incinerating it even as it stared in shock. She blinked at it in surprise as it returned to her hand, the glow fading quickly. A quiet moan of pain brought her attention to Cathy's stirring form, and she knelt down by her, propping her up against one of the toppled cases. The girl's lavender eyes began to open.

            "Huh? Hey…Who are you? What happened to that monster?!" Catherine began to panic, and Zechs laid a glove-clad finger against the girl's lips.

            "Don't worry. The monster is destroyed. You're safe."

            "Who…Who are you?" Cathy seemed both confused and, to Zechs' astonishment, awed.

            "I'm Sailor Moon."

~TBC~

Author Notes: I was tired of reading the fics where it was Duo or Heero who got turned into Sailor Moon…So I decided that I wanted to write a slightly different version…With Zechs as Sailor Moon! Other Ozzie characters will make their appearances, though I still have to decide who the generals will be…*think, think, think* By the way…Does anyone think this is worthwhile? I've actually got more of an idea where I want to go with this fic than I do with Wolfwalker, so if I get a positive response from this thing, I'm gonna actually work on it…


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: Not many…Crossover/fusion…that's about all I can think of…references to the original Sailor Moon, but you can sorta think of them as re-re-incarnations…either that, or else as an alternate reality…If that doesn't work, they were tests runs! Other stuff…Not much.

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon. I dun own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own a bunch of books that have absolutely no relevance to this story, but that's not important right now!

Silver Moon (Tentative title)

Chapter 2

By AikoNamika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Mffffff…" That was the sound that Zechs Marquise made with his face buried in a pillow on his bed after going through a magical fight against a demon while wearing a female form. In fact, he was still wearing the female form. He decided to lift his head long enough to find out the secret for _ridding himself of said female form, doing so, then finding out what the heck had just happened._

            "Luna?"

            "Yes?' It seemed the black feline was quite satisfied with something, as she was sitting cheerfully on his bed, licking her paws, a feline smile on her face.

            "How the hell do I get rid of this thing?" With the latter two words, he pointed at his slender female body. She stared at him for a second, then seemed to blush…That is, her body-language said she was, but the blush didn't show up under the dark fur.

            "Oh…Sorry about that! Just touch the jewel on your chest, and say, "Moon Repeal". It should get you back to your normal self in no time!"

            Zechs touched the gem and muttered the words, sighing in satisfaction as the outfit disappeared with much less theatrics than it had appeared in the first place, fading away to reveal his normal clothes and, thankfully, his male body. He sighed in bliss and dropped down onto the cushions of his bed for a second, reveling in his flat chest, then sat up, looking intently at Luna.

            "Alright, now…I've got some questions, and I want some answers!" He looked sternly at her, in case she tried to weasel her way out of it. But instead she simply regarded him calmly in that infuriating way that felines everywhere seem to possess.

            "Of course you do, and I am perfectly willing to answer what I can." How…How could she be so calm? He had just had his entire life turned upside down – well, maybe not the part where he really liked chocolate, but that didn't matter right now – and she could sit there and be that calm? HOW? He quickly brought himself under control, not wanting to lash out at her unnecessarily.

            "So…Yeah…Um, why did you choose _me_ to be Sailor Moon? I mean, there's plenty of real girls out there who are probably just as good for the job…I mean, I know this one girl who goes to my little sister's school, her name's Usagi, and she already wears her hair like tha-"

            "NO!" Luna's sudden protest had him blinking blankly at her.

            "Uh…Alright…But still, why me?" He blinked his pale blue eyes at her, waiting for her to reply as she spent a good while formulating her answer.

            "Mainly it's because you have the right kind of magic for the job. It's completely unique, as well, and so it would be impossible for anyone else to play the part." Well, that explained things. Not.

            "What do you mean, "the right kind of magic"? Isn't magic just…you know, magic? I didn't know there were different _types_!" Now Luna looked a bit offended.

            "Of course there are different kinds of magic!" She was standing up, her reddish-brown eyes glaring at him. "There's the dark magic which those of the Negaverse use, then the normal spirit magic that fuels life, then there's other kinds as well! Elemental, soul magic, planet-type like yours…"

            "Planet-type?" Zechs pounced on the phrasing. "Like mine? What's that mean?"

            Luna began warming to her subject. "With planet-type magic, the bearer is capable of feats which relate to the planet that they are linked to. For example, the best of farmers, those producing the most tasty and filling vegetables and other foods are usually those with a touch of Earth magic. And those who seem to have affinities with other elements are touched with other magics; for example, pyromaniacs are usually tied very tightly to the planet Mars." The cat's last example had him thinking of Noin. Yep, there was a pyromaniac, through and through, though she wasn't one of those who felt the urge to burn down places and people. She just loved fire. The blond wrenched his attention back to the subject at hand.

            "And mine? Moon magic, I'm guessing…But what does _that_ do?" He was irritated. He was associated with the Moon for his magic? About the only cool thing he could think of in legends linked to the orb were those of Were-wolves, but that didn't seem like it would have much influence here.

            "You hold powerful healing magic, and the ability to heal people not only from grievous wounds to their bodies, but also wounds to their souls, and their hearts." That didn't sound too bad. "You'll have some minor control over light, but you will also have very powerful offensive attacks as you become better trained." That sounded even better! Powerful offensive attacks? Woo-hoo!

            He bounced to his feet and headed over to his vanity to grab his hairbrush to start working on his pride and joy as he continued thinking. A comfortable silence fell in the room as he brushed, until he dared to break it by venturing a question that had been plaguing him for a while.

            "Are…Are there others like me? Other Sailors?" He was wary about the answer, but definitely hopeful that it would be yes. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his fight against the bad guys, for that would probably wear him down far faster. And anyway, if there were more Sailors, then they could take out several enemies at the same time, and subsequently, could guard multiple places. Luna eyed him with a satisfied little smile on her feline face, and he wondered why.

            "Yes, there are other Senshi. That's what they're called, by the way, Sailor Senshi. There's one for every planet in the solar system, and a few much rarer Senshi for some of the moons and asteroids. Most of them have not been awakened so far, however, so we will be seeking them out as we go." As Luna's words sank into his mind, Zechs breathed a sigh of relief.

            "I'm glad I don't have to do all that work alone!" The blond's voice was bright and cheerful as he relaxed back into the comforting embrace of his pile of pillows and blankets on his bed.

            "Any more questions?"

            "Yeah, just one…Where are you gonna stay?"

            "Here."

            "What?!" The blue-eyed man sat up abruptly and stared at the feline who was unconcernedly washing her paws.

            "I got in and performed a spell on your mother and sister to make them think that I had been here all along. They won't notice the difference in the least." Zechs stared at her, then thought of how truly clueless his family could be, and nodded.

            "Not like they notice anything to begin with..." He sighed, then turned and flopped down on his bed, one hand absently turning out the lights.

            "G'night…"

~TBC~

Author's Note: Well, that didn't turn out too badly! I'm pretty happy with it! Figuring out just who is what for now…And sorry to say this, but pilots 1-5 will not be making very many appearances for a while. I'm following the series as best I can with different characters, and I just wanted to try my hand at writing some less-seen characters. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
